The re-inflation of pneumatic automobile tires while on the road and away from a service station has been a problem for a number of years. A portable source of pressurized air will only reinflate a tire which has not been damaged or subject to puncture. Aerosol type cans which include a sealant for sealing minor punctures or leaks do not create enough pressure to fully reinflate the typical pneumatic tire to its normal operating pressure. The present invention relates to means for reinflation of a penumatic-type tire as well as providing a sealant for punctures or other leaks.